pgafandomcom-20200214-history
"Wealthy European" Rich Frenchman
: This article is about "Wealthy European" Rich Frenchman. For his son who has competed under the same name, see Jethro Magoobersnatch. Richard Frances is a French-Canadian professional wrestler best known for his work in PGA as "Wealthy European" Rich Frenchman. The Frenchman character was never once cheered by fans, as his era was a strikingly patriotic one thanks to the work of Cat Gunsmith. After Frenchman's debut, PGA management decided to cut all ties with France to ensure Frenchman could never receive any sort of "hometown pop." His Canadian heritage was never mentioned on television. Controversy In 1992, PGA Magazine ran an article on Frenchman, in which his signature laugh was spelled "Weeweeweeweewee!" Two days after publication, Frances reportedly threw an enormous tantrum backstage at a house show, demanding management "get it together and figure it out." He was suspended for a week with double pay. Word of the incident quickly spread among pro wrestling BBS boards on the Internet, and soon fans began bringing signs with their own interpretation of the laugh's spelling; oddly enough, no one had ever thought to bring such a sign before then. Frances has never gone on record to clarify the correct spelling. Popular spellings that have appeared on camera include: *"Awheewheewheewheewhee" *"Aouiouiouiouioui" *"Whoeuiwohoiewhoiueiu" *"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" (with picture of Frenchman playing a grand piano) Post-career and legacy In 2010, Frances resumed working for the PGA as a road agent. His son Rich is currently under a developmental contract with the company. Frenchman has been cited as the inspiration for a number of younger professional wrestlers, including George Washington Qatar and the Marcy Beaucoup character. It has been said that he "revolutionised the very concept of villainry, in that he was from France." Frenchman led the charge for a transcontinental European currency in the late 1990s, debating the matter with great vigor and frequency with leading politicians and economists of the day. His self-created Billion Euro European Championship is widely considered to have been a major impetus for the European Union's 2002 switchover to the euro as well as the strict austerity measures set in place by the 1992 Maastricht Treaty , as Frenchman did not want his (fictional) championship to be devalued by the emerging capitalist economies of Eastern Europe. During one argument over the limits of tax expenditures in sovereign debt crises he became so enraged that he hit Bulgarian prime minister Ivan Kostov with a Cheetos brand alarm clock. No charges were filed due to Frenchman's perceived (fictional) diplomatic immunity and Balk Ruby's shady connections. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Frenchman Connectionman'' (Front sleeper) *'Signature moves' **Delayed falling fist drop **Figure-four armlock **''Gold Franc Lariat'' (appeal of French gold franc followed by lariat) *'Managers' **Madame Eleanor **Piquant Sandy **Norman *'Wrestlers managed' **Antoine Cetacea **Norman **Nanook of the Norse **Will Stone **Pulp **Heinemann *'Nicknames' **'"Wealthy European" Rich Frenchman' **"Wealthiest Worldman" Rich Frenchman Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Billion Euro European Championship (27 times) *Wrestling Contemplator Newsletter **Most Reviled Person of the Year (1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989)